Infinite Uzumaki Naruko!
by Sonsanbi Rated-MA
Summary: Evrything was so normal from the start. Being born, having a powerful Bijuu sealed into her then growing scorned by the village for while...then everything changed when she turned six. For Uzumaki Naruko things will never be the same as everything around her seems so INFINITE! FutaNaruko/Narukoharem/Smut fic with fetishes. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Don't like, don't read.
1. Enter Uzumaki Naruko!

**AN/: By now you guys should know that this is me, Sonsanbi23, but rated MA as my pen name says. Yes, this is my official lemon profile but the stuff I'll be writing here is not meant for those with weak stomachs or a low tolerance for various fetishes. I will also take any- and I mean ANY fetish request via pm or review. Personally though I didn't make this profile to make stories that live on reviews. I honestly wanted to write down my pervy ideas and get them out of my head since I've had quite the few that have been plaguing me for while now. I'm still gonna make my regular stuff on my original profile and my 'A Crazy World: Lemon Chronicles' story will be updated soon so look forward to that.**

**Anyways, I adopted this story from an old profile that belonged to a friend of mines who left the site a while back. **

**For now I won't mention the harem since I'm still thinking if I should have Naruko travel to different anime shows, cartoon shows and maybe tv shows once the canon story line of the Narutoverse is complete. In a couple of chapters it will probably will be over if I decide to add dimension-hopping into the story.**

**If you didn't read the summary of this story here, it's pretty simple. Naruko will be a futanari with a very extra-ordinary penis & sex drive9both men and women) and she will be the only futanari in the story, period! And of course she is god-like.**

**So sit back, relax and enjoy this sweet and sour lemony goodness!**

* * *

_Naruko Uzumaki...A young 13 year old girl who lives in the village hidden in the leaves was living...quite the life. _

_Naruko is a girl who had short hard life then a strange one afterward for her life as expected. She was born with the burden of being the jinchuriki of the great and mighty nine tailed fox and lived a life of harm from the populace of the village as she was treated badly...for a very short time that is._

_Naruko by all means lived a childhood of a jinchuriki being shunned, ignored, not acknowledged and hated by the populace of her village...but all of that changed on the very date and time of her 6 birthday as that was what changed the life of the young blonde Uzumaki for the rest of her now current immortal life and unpredictable life..._

Here we find Naruko Uzumaki, a young beautiful girl who is dressed in blue and yellow jump suit pants and a white T-shirt that did little to hide her over developed D-cup breasts along with her red Konoha ninja headband tied around her neck. She has no shoes on as her feet are exposed to the bare ground, but from her serene expression on her face shows she doesn't seem to be bothered much about it. Of course being a shinobi requires you to have footwear for your own safety when running and tree-hopping among other things, but Naruko hasn't had any bad experiences living barefoot since she started as child leading to her decision of no longer owning any shoes in her wardrobe.

Naruko has three thin whisker marks on each side of her face, clear blue eyes and long sun-kiss blonde hair tied in to two pony tails that reach past her big bubble but with the tips of hair being white and sporting one streak of red color.

Nauko smiled to herself as she walked into training ground 7 and saw her team standing there waiting for her...

**In the Hokage tower**

In the Hokage's office, here we find three people as one of them is obviously Hiruzen Sarutobi the current and third hokage of Konoha sitting at his desk and the second person is a heavily muscular tall dark-skinned man named A the yondaime raikage of Kumogakure and lastly is a tall beautiful woman with blonde hair and brown eyes with a very noticeable large bust being Tsunade Senju, who is dressed in her usual attire sitting next to the yondaime raikage.

"Good morning Sarutobi-sensei. Good morning to you too A-san. It seems likes it's finally time Naruko gets to inherit what she deserves after all this time of waiting besides the other stuff that awaits her. And I finally get to come back home again. Permanently this time though" said Tsunade.

A grunted as he spoke up, "I never really thought such a special case could really come true. The Uzumaki Clan has always been rumored to be closely related to some sort of Deity, but I never-the-less tried to think of it being this big. The Elemental Nations has never been this unified before, Even when the Bloody Clan wars ended there was still tension everywhere. But here we are now working to form some kind of solid unity that will bring about peace because the Dieties of the Shinobi world demand it so as they have spoken through their own descendant. It truly does seem like the world is changing...but the speed is a little to fast for me".

"Hai" said Hiruzen, "I understand your concerns, Aa-dono, but as we spoke six years ago at the kage summit, we have come to believe that the last three shinobi wars were then enough to learn from that if we continue to live divided that there will be no rest for us all and the lives of innocent people will be at risk. Naruko's 'siblings' were there to as well, and I know you haven't forgotten what they said". At Hiruzen's statement, A grunted again rubbing his forehead before he responded "Of course not. This is still a little too good to be true and hard to accept. But I won't turn back now from the deal that was made back then as we all gained something out of agreeing to do this".

The sandaime hokage cleared his throat as he sat up straight and said, "Before anything else happens, I must remind you both of what happened to Naruko and how special she is just encase, but I'll keep it brief for obvious reasons. Do you both agree not to let what I am about to say this out of this room?" Both Tsunade and A nodded their heads and replying, "Hai/Hai!" as Hiruzen continued...

"Naruko Uzumaki is a very special case, and a case that is mostly known in all of the countries along with all the Kage of the great villages with the smaller villages being excluded. Her well being is considered to be the most valuable, and important in the elemental nations abroad even more so then her Jinchuriki status is."

"According to something Kushina Uzumaki left for me to read before she passed on, Minato Namikaze is not Nauko's true biological Father, as Kushina was pregnant 5 months before she became intimate with the yondaime hokage Minato Namkiaze. Kushina wrote to me that when she was still living in Uzushiogakure as a child, the Uzukage and Mito Uzumaki had told her that she was prophesied to carry the child of their living ancestor, the sage of the six paths when the time comes. This child would grow up to prevent any more wars and conflict in the world, and would maintain balance as nothing as it is now will not change, and all the countries of the elemental nations would agree to this once this child finally decides what is to be the faith of this world"

"Once the child reaches six years of age, the sage's mother, Kaguya Otsutsuki would gift the child with sexual enhancements making the child both genders at the same time, and gain various amounts of abilities from both the sage and the sage's mother along with other members of the sages abilities. As of right now there are many scrolls giving instructions on how to train Naruko into mastering these abilities such as Kekkei Genkai, Kekkei Tōta & Kekkei Mōra along with their giving jutsu and techniques. Her training will begin as soon as the chunin exams have been concluded so in the meantime we must decide who will be her teachers and who will accompany her to the Otsutsuki Temple to train for three years. The location of this temple will remain a secret only to me and Naruko's teachers until she decides otherwise."

"It was Tsunade's responsibility to make sure that Naruko is to remain a virgin through womanhood but have her experience the loss of her manhood's virginity to give the child pleasures of all sorts whether good or painful as demanded by Naruko's siblings 6 years ago at the previous kage summit. Today will be the start of Naruko gaining those abilities and coming to terms with her life. The daimyo of all the countries have come to agree on what is to be given to Naruko as A, myself and the other Kages of the great Villages will follow those orders to the letter. The first being Naruko promoted to a higher Ninja rank after every time she manages to increase her threat class rank from D to SS rank. As we speak, Kakashi is briefing her that she will now be promoted to chunin on my order and that of the Fire Daimyo since her Ninja rank has went to C rank, and she will be taking regular missions alone or assisting other teams in this matter."

"A, you shall be sending over the Nibi jinchuriki and also one of Tsunade's best picks to be Naruko's concubines, along with the daughter of the Yondaime Kazekage who is yet to arrive here for the chunin exams. Tsunade, you have returned on my order to also be one of Naruko's concubine and you shall now be officially apart of konoha's ranks once again. Everything will take it's cause as Naruko will get everything step by step and we can expect everything to go smoothly as long as we work together. Is that clear enough?".

"Hai/Hai!".

Both A and Tsunade agreed as Tsunade stood up and left the room with A leaving in a lighting shunshin. The sandaime kokage stood up from his chair and looked at the window staring down at the village as he thought to himself...

_'It seems that life will soon become a lot more interesting for Naruko. But what does this mean for the rest of us all in the Elemental Nations? Is peace truly achievable through the sage's last born child?'..._

**=Back to Naruko...=**

Naruko was...shocked to say the least.

It's only been a minute she arrived to her team's official training ground and she has just been told by Kakashi Hatake that she will no longer be a genin as she is now an official chunin by not only the order of the Sandaime Hokage, but the Fire Daimyo too. Her team-mates were also shocked by this new information being revealed to them as well, with Sasuke being not so jazzed about it any of it.

"How and why is this happening?! How can she be promoted so easily when she didn't score as high as me in the Shinobi Academy?! She is a dead-last so why?! I demand an answer, Hatake!" said Sasuke, with Kakashi sighing as he replied, "I would like it if you would show me some respect as your sensei, Sasuke, as you don't have the privilege to call me by my last name at all. And also, I don't know why this is happening, but that's all I really really know".

Sakura looked at Naruko to see she was now looking down to the ground with a sad expression on her face, and walked up to her and said, "Naruko-chan. Aren't you happy that you get to become one step closer to you're dreams? What's wrong?"

Naruko looked up to Sakura, then smiled and hugged her as she responded "While I am happy about the promotion, I was really looking forward to being in the chunin exams and becoming a chunin with you since we have always done everything together, but that doesn't mean I'm not happy that I get to be promoted so quickly, even though it's really odd even for me. I'll miss you and Kakashi-sensei. A lot". Sakura smiled and hugged Naruko tightly with the said blonde hugging her back and giggling when Sakura pocked her sides to make her laugh. Sakura pulled away and responded to Naruko, "You wanna celebrate later on today? We can make a date if you like. It will be like old times just you and me eating fried rice with veggy soup and prime rib".

Naruko grinned from ear to ear as she nodded quickly, making Sakura giggle at Naruko's antics showing her spirits are back up again. Nauto walked up to Kakashi and bowed to the masked-jounin as she said to him, "Thank you for teaching me what I know, Kakashi-sensei. It might be very little knowledge, but I will do my best to use it out there in missions. I enjoyed my time being apart of team 7, and I won't forget it". Kakashi eye-smiled, and was about to say something but was stopped by Sasuke who said "You don't deserve any of this, Naruko. I don't know why you're being treated this way, but you don't deserve it! I'll make sure to conduct my investigation about this since I know this promotion is anything but fair! Mark my words!".

Naruko, with an eye-roll replied to Sasuke, "Be my guess and take it up with the hokage and the Fire Daimyo, Sasuke. All your gonna get is disappointment like the last time you 'conducted an investigation' on why could do an S-ranked Fire release jutsu and you couldn't".

The blonde female Uzumaki then left the training ground, not before giving Sakura one last kiss on her forehead which got the pink haired girl to smile and blush at looking at Naruko as she walked away with her hips swaying and her but cheeks bouncing at every step, with Sakura thinking to herself...

'I might not have feelings for her that way, but even I hate to see go but love to watch her leave. Aw~! I wish I had an ass as big as hers!"

* * *

**_Infinite Uzumaki Naruko!_**

* * *

Here we find Naruko walking slowly to the hokage tower in a slow pace as she was thinking to herself...

_'Promoted? How...and more importantly...why? It's only been about a month since I became genin, and I only did a few D-rank missions and one C-turn-A rank mission, plus that one time I was protecting the Fire Daimyo's son when he was sent here to the old man. I was only 9 back then and he was 10 years old, which I still think was a risky for him to just come by carriage with no Samurai and expect me to be his only security guard. Luckily nothing happened, but he did steal my first kiss(blushes & giggles).' _

_'Maybe it's because I fought Zabuza-san and Haku since that is in my Bingo book page, but that can't be it. Sure I have high affinities to all five elements and I'm a lot stronger then most shinobi being slightly on par with Gai-sensei, but there are other Genin out there even more stronger and wierder then me! (sigh) A lot of strange stuff has been happening to me since my sixth birthday, especially waking up in my apartment with...with this whole new penis between my legs, my body gaining more sex appeal as I grow and all those slave contracts of women in the village I was shown back then. Aaaand the village doing a 360 degree turn on me with their treatment towards me...(sigh) If there really is a god up there, what have I done for you to change my life in such a way?'_

**It is my responsibility as your grandmother to look after you, Naruko-chan. Do not be ashamed of yourself, and embrace all that I have given you as you truly are precious to me, your father and your mother to have it all. You are destined to do great things, and everything that happens is always for a reason.**

"Huh?" said Naruko as she looked around to see who was talking to her, but she saw no one and just put it off as something she probably thought up or maybe she was overhearing someone walking by. Naruko finally arrived at the Hokage tower and was told to go straight to the Hokage's office by the lady sitting at the administrations desk. Once she was there, the door was already open and walked in to see Hiruzen talking to a girl just the same height as Naruko as this girl is dressed in black anbu pants with black shinobi sandals and a short-sleeved black shirt with a white leather belt collar around her neck. The girl has has long blond her that reaches past her firm but soft-looking ass and has gorgeous dark eyes.

"Ah. I see you have decided to come and see me over the news you have been given, Naruko-chan. Please, come in and close the door behind you." said Hiruzen as Naruko did what she was asked and sat down on a chair next to her fellow blonde.

"Naruko, I would like for you to meet Yugito Nii. She comes all the way from the Kumokagure No Sato" said Hiruzen. Naruko looked over to Yugito and said "H-Hi. My name is-

Yugito smiled showing her cat like canines and interrupted Naruko as she said. "I already know your name. Your Naruko Uzumaki, right?". Naruko nodded, and looked back to Hiruzen as he continued...

"Yugito now lives here, as she has been transported over to Konoha on a recent truce Konoha and Kumo have made, and she is also a Jinchuriki as she holds the Two tailed Cat. Your first assignment as chunin is to have Yugito settled in and be her guard since she has made the decision not to be a kunoichi any longer".

Naruko nodded to the sandaime and replied "I accept the assignment, Jiji. I'll make sure to be with her and protect from any trouble. But...can I ask why am I being promoted?".

Yugito giggled, getting Naruko's attention as Yugito answered Naruko's question, "Because of your threat level, silly! A jinchuriki is given a ninja rank based upon his or her threat level. My threat level is C-rank which makes me, or I made me a chunin before I quit like you are now!"

"She is correct, Naruko-chan" said Hiruzen "Jinchuriki are much more different from regular ninja, including clan heads and clan heirs too, Now then, why don't you give Yugito a tour around Konoha and take her back to the 3 third district hotel. And be sure to arrive at the council chambers tomorrow for another mission, Naruko-chan. You are dismissed".

Naruko nodded, and was about to say something but was stopped by Yugito who got up and took Naruko by her right hand, forcing her to stand up and follow Yugito out the Office causing the sandaime hokage to chuckle seeing the Jinchuriki already starting to get along as Naruko asked Yugito to slow down leaving the building.

* * *

_**Infinite Uzumaki Naruko!**_

* * *

It's been a few hours, and now Naruko and Yugito are walking in the 3th District section of Konoha as Naruko was nearly done with the tour around Konoha for the day...

"Sooooo...If you don't mind me asking, why did you quit being a ninja?" said Naruko. Yugito responded "Well to be honest, I never really wanted to be a ninja. I only became one since I needed to know how to protect myself as a Jinchuriki and be of service to my village at the same time. Being a Jinchuriki was what I actually wanted to be in the first place". Naruko raised her right eyebrow at Yugito's answer and asked another question, "You only wanted to be a Jinchuriki? Why? From personal experience being one myself, I'm not so sure anyone would volunteer to be a Jinchuriki considering the fact that people won't treat you like a human being and consider you to be something less valuable then the dirt they walk on."

Yugito replied back to Naruko, "Back in Kumo, being a Jinchuriki is like being a king or a queen and it's like God has entrusting you with great power, which is having a bijuu sealed into you in other words, to protect the people of your village. In Kumo, there is the Eight tails and that particular Bijuu is only passed down in the Raikage's family only. The Two tails on the other hand, is something only a Kunoichi of Kumo can volunteer to carry. It just so happens that my mother was friends with the Eight tails Jinchuriki, and put in a good word for me to be Matatabi's next Jinchuriki as soon as I was born".

"Wow" said Naruko, "That's-...that's sort of different from what I know about a Jinchuriki".

Yugito nodded, then looked over to Naruko and said, "Before I got here, I learned a lot about you from the yondaime Raikage. You're situation must have been hard, huh?".

Naruko chuckled and replied to Yugito, "It used to be, but everything change when I turned six. I used to get shunned by people, be called a freak and hated by everyone. But out of nowhere it just all stopped. I woke up on that day expecting a mob of people to come and raid my house and then try to kill me, but nothing happened. I guess I can say my prayers were finally answered-"

"But you didn't account for being a Futanari, didn't you?" said Yugito with a teasing smirk, and Naruko stopped walking as she looked shocked from what Yugito just said to her giving her an expression of widened eyes and a gaping mouth...

"I know about that too" said Yugito before she continued, "The sandaime shared that information with me when I spoke with him before you came. And don't worry, I don't find it weird that you have a penis and a vagina at the same time, I'm actually more surprised that you are fertile in both of them! That means you can children of your own when you want to! But how does it feel to go to the bathroom, or masturbate when you need to?".

Naruko blushed heavily at the question she was asked remembering her first you years having both reproductive organs as she said "Not as easy as you think. It was weird for the first few years, and sometimes I would just black out completely from the pleasure. You know how your first orgasm is actually the most intense since it's your first? I ended up in a week-long comma beating my meat and fingering myself".

"Hahaa~! Seriously?!" asked a laughing Yugito, which Naruko only blushed more giving a nervous laugh only making Yugito laugh even harder.

After twenty minutes of walking, the girl's finally arrived at their destination being the 3rd District Hotel as Naruko turned to Yugito and said to her it was time for her to go back to her apartment as she'll see her tomorrow morning before she left.

"Naruko, wait!" said Yugito, stopping Naruko from entering her apartment...

"There is something you need to now...I'm not only here because of the Peace Treaty between our villages, but I'm also here on a slave contract between me and you. My mom and your mom made it happen before we were both born".

Naruko eye-widened at the news and nearly tripped over herself if it wasn't for Yugito catching her before she fell down. Yugito looked at Naruko with a concerned look as she continued speaking, "I'm sorry for dropping that on you, but I needed to tell you as soon as we got out of the tower. Your mom got you in a lot of arrange marriages, and some of them are even slave contacts like mine as I've told. But if it's anything to go by, I don't want you to get into a relationship that you don't want-

"No no no! It's okay" said Naruko "I already knew about that. I have a few slave contracts with a lot of women here in Konoha. Those contracts work by me activating a memory seal that is placed on whoever signed the slave contract, and I haven't started on using them yet to get my 'slaves' since they all pretty much wanna be Kunoichi for as long as possible before their forst into early retirement because me. That I'm kinda shy about the whole thing(blushes). The reason why I got that shocked about what you said was because I didn't know my mother made more contracts outside the village! So-...so I'm guessing you-

Yugito nodded in reply and said "Yeah. I know you constantly need to release any sexual frustration that builds up to stop yourself from going nuts and letting the seal slip causing the Kyuubi's chakra to poison your coils, aaaaaaand if you don't fuck somebody, not only will you have a case of the blue balls, but you'll begin to-

"OKAY! If you know about it, don't say it out loud, Yugito!" said Naruko as she became a blushing mess from what Yugito was saying to her. Yugito giggled and caressed Naruko's cheek as she continued her statement "I don't have a place to stay, and I don't mind sleeping with you so long as you don't mind it either".

Naruko sighed as she replied "Fine. You can live with me, but I really need to release right now. Are you willing to help out with that?".

Yugito leaned in and kissed Naruko right on the lips shocking the blonde female Uzumaki who didn't have enough time to react, and then she pulled back from the sudden kiss to say to Naruko, "You don't even need to ask. Just say when & where and I'm all yours".

* * *

_**Infinite Uzumaki Naruko!**_

* * *

In the bedroom of Naruko's apartment, here we find Naruko standing with Yugito as the two blondes were currently in a hot make out session with Naruko dominating Yugito, causing her to moan sensually as she helped Naruko take off her shirt(leaving the Ninja headband on) by lifting it over her head and pulling away from the kiss as Yugito started to trail kiss from Naruko's cheeks, ears then her neck. Naruko's back began to arched a little as a tent began to be more and more visible in her jumpsuit pants, which didn't go unnoticed by Yugito who began to massage Naruko's breasts and played with her erect nipples earning more loud moans from the blonde female Uzumaki.

"Hmmmm, Yugito (moans)S-stop! This- Ah!- This isn't right!" said Naruko as she could barely contain her lust. Yugito stopped her activities then nibbled on Naruko's nose as she said "Naruko. Sex is the most important part of your life. We can get to know each other better later, but what's more important is me servicing you in any way I can. So relax, okay?" said Yugito as she kissed Naruko, and looked to see her blushing immensely as Naruko nodded slowly and responded "O-okay. You can suck on it for now. I don't want us to rush into fucking until we're both ready. I just need to cum is all".

"Hai...Naruko-sama" said Yugito, and then she slowly got on to her knees while she kept trialling kisses down from Naruko's neck, her left breasts and nipple to her well toned stomach and cute belly button with the seal around it. Yugito finally got onto her knees and pulled down the jumpsuit pants, leaving Naruko naked as the day she was born. Before Yugito could do anything, she felt something slap her right cheek and looked to see it was Naruko's penis throbbing really hard with pulsing veins & pre-cum dripping from the urethra. Yugito eye-widened and gasped at it's sheer size and spoke...

"My God...It's so fucking big! And it looks so tasty!".

Naruko scratched the back of her head sheepishly and blushed as she replied to Yugito's statement "9 to 10 inches long and two in a half inches thick according to my godmother the last time she measured it. It can get bigger and thicker if I wanted it to but I prefer it this way. Plus Tsunade-Baa-chan says I shouldn't really toy with that ability at all".

Yugito smirked as she slowly began to jerk it a little, causing Naruko to stop talking and bite her lower lip, then she licked the head of the throbbing rod sucking on it to enjoying the taste of the pre-cum getting a cute grown from Naruko who started groping her breast and pinching her nipples trying to increase the pleasure she getting. Yugito slowly licked the cock from it's balls all the way up to the mushroom head then sloooowly began to engulf Naruko's penis half way smelling it's musky smell and the aroma coming from Naruko's path of black pubic hair causing the Nibi Jinchuriki eyes to go the back of her head as both the smell and the taste of Naruko's cock gave a small but good orgasm making her pussy just a little more extra.

Naruko tried her best to hold back the moans but failed as she clenched her eyes shut from the pleasure she was given by Yugito.

Yugito relaxed her throat muscles, then further pushed herself down to swallow the whole thing down with her nose rubbing on Naruko's pubic hair. She looked up to Naruko then guided her hands to the back of her head making Naruko realize what Yugito wanted her to do. Naruko started off slowly face-fucking Yugito in a slow pace, and she moaned even more louder from the vibrations she felt from Yugito's throat. Yugito hands reached down to her pants and began to touch her super wet cunt as her panties became transparent from being face-raped by Naruko's large penis, not forget the smell of Naruko's cock and pubic hair now directly on her nose.

"Ah! Aaaaaah fuuuuck~.(Moans loudly) Yugito! Yugito-chan, your mouth is so great! and your throat is sooo good! I just-Nnng!- can't get enough of it!" Said Naruko as she started to pick up the pace on pumping in and out repeatedly into Yugito's mouth and throat. Yugito wrapped her tongue around Naruko's shaft as best as she could, which pushed Naruko a little more to the edge as the volume of her moans increased again and her cunt dripped juices onto the floor. After about 15 minutes, Naruko felt something begin to build up inside of her and looked down to Yugito as she said "Yu-Ah!- Yugito! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! Fuck! I'm gonna cum!".

Yugito couldn't talk but moan in agreement for Naruko to cum inside her mouth as she too was getting close to orgasm, and Naruko did just that as she screamed in ecstasy from her orgasm as her penis started cumming with cum floating directly into Yugito's throat forcing her to swallow and breath through her nostrils not missing a single drop of Naruko's essence. After 3 seconds Yugito tried to swallow most of the cum, but some of it got out from the corners of her mouth forcing her to push herself off of Naruko's cumming cock to cough some out, only to get sprayed by Naruko's cum in the face and her chest too, messing up her short-sleeve shirt with thick cum stains.

After a full minute, Naruko's orgasm finally calmed down, but her penis was still super erect with pre-cum slowly leaking out into small drops joining the puddle of Pussy juice Naruko made on the floor.

"(Sigh) Soooo amazing. I haven't had an orgasm like that in a while. Thank you, Yugito-chan" said Naruko as she looked down to see Yugito still in mid orgasm and asked, "Yugito-chan? Are you okay? You look like you need to pee or something".

"You have no idea!(bites back moaning) I need to pee! I forgot that I've been holding it since I left Kumo! Oh fuck! I'm gonna pee on your floor! This so embarrassing!" said Yugito as her ass fell onto her feet, and soiled her pants with urine as the floor got wet from the wiz flooding right through Yugito's wet pants, but then orgasm was still in effect turning the dial to eleven for Yugito who screamed as she soiled herself silly in front of her new Uzumaki Master.

After few seconds the orgasm died down, and Yugito sighed in relief as the flow of urine stopped as well and said, "I'm really sorry I did that. I couldn't hold myself-

"No, It's okay, Yugito-chan. I sometimes pee on the floor when I'm too lazy to go to the bathroom. Which kinda happens often around here. Thankfully this hotel as house keeping but I have been threaten a few times by the ladies to use the bathroom" said Naruko with a giggle as she pushed a strand of strand of her behind her ear before she helped Yugito on to the bed and took off her anbu pants and shoes to see her black panties wet from the urine. Yugito pulled the panties down and kicked them off, showing her cute and small vagina to Naruko with a small black patch of pubic hair. Yugito looked up to Naruko and smirked seeing her stare directly at her still-wet pussy with the blonde Uzumaki's Erect cock twitching in arousal, and said to Naruko, "Like what you see, Naruko-sama? I'm more then ready to go to third base for you".

Naruko smiled back at Yugito as she responded "It looks cute, Yugito-chan, but like I said we don't need to rush into fucking. Let's just get to know each other then we can take it from there and see what happens. Also, why do you call me -sama?"

"Because I want to" said Yugito before she continued, "I am basically your slave, remember?".

Naruko nodded in response, and walked up to her closet to pick out a short orange skirt with a long-sleeved orange and blue stripe shirt.

"Where are you going, Naruko-sama?" Said Yugito as she relaxed onto the bed with her short-sleeved shirt still on but her lower half fully exposed as the wind was soothing to her legs and her clitoris.

Naruko was done dressing up and walked over to Yugito as she said "I have to meet someone at the Hokage monument. I'll be back soon and by the way, thanks again for helping me release. I haven't released in about 2 weeks and the person who normally helps out is currently in a coma because of...well, me".

Naruko bent over and kissed Yugito on the lips with Yugito opening her mouth for Naruko to briefly dominate before pulling back from the kiss. Yugito saw Naruko's still hard-and-throbbing thick penis clearly visible from poking out of the her shirt and asked, "Are you seriously gonna walk around with that? I might not know how things are here in Konoha but I'm pretty sure that could get you in trouble for public indecency and open ludeness".

Naruko did a ram handsign causing her penis to vanish from sight, and responded, "My penis is erect mostly all time even when I'd two or three rounds of sex so I use a genjutsu to hide it from sight. Of course there are some people or girls who still want to stare and others can see through the genjutsu, but I got used to it fast over the years of having a penis. Trust me, my cock can grow up until the mushroom head reaches to my nose. I can control the length and width of my dick, but I've been told not do so since there a high chance I could make it as long and thick as a horses wiener, but fail to bring it back down to it's original size. I'll see you later, Yugito-chan. I have some food in the fridge and a Microwave if you get hungry. Plus there's room service so don't worry, I'll be back to make dinner".

Naruko left the apartment to go see Sakura, leaving a half naked Yugito sleep as she closed her eyes...

**'_It looks like our lives are gonna __be more__ fun, Yugit__o__-__chan. __Don't you agree?__'_**

_'I sure do, Matatabi-chan...I sure do'._

_**...To Be Continued...**_

_**Opening Theme Song: Ikimono gakari - HANABI**_

* * *

_**AN/: I humbly apologies for any mistakes I that I missed or failed to notice while I was beta reading this chapter. If you're gonna ask if there is futa on male, I'm not sure I wanna do that in this story. Naruko will sleep with guys and get pregnant from them yes, but if you wanna see some Futa on male then smash the review button and give me a yes if you want or a no if you don't wanna see futa on male.**_

_**I'll post the harem next chapter once I decide if Naruko should do dimension-hopping or not.**_

_**Please remember to stay cool, be cool, look cool and-**_

_**Tayuya: GIVE ME THAT DICK YOU ASSHOLE!**_


	2. By the monument

**AN/: A 2019 Merry Christmas to all and I hope you had a good vacation/festive season! Thanks for the support on the first chapter and a special thanks to those who fav'd followed and reviewed. A quick warning though. There is a scat scene in this chapter so look out for the bold line and skip to the second one if you aren't into that sort of stuff.**

**Here is the Narutoverse harem for now:**

**Hinata Hyuuga, Temari No Subaku, Tenten, Tsunade Senju, Tayuya, Yugito Nii, Konan, Anko, Karin and Mei Terumi.**

**I'll get the list of the other universes when she travels to them. Anyways, please enjoy this update and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

_**Opening Theme Song: Ikimono-gakari – HANABI **_

_**Infinite Uzumaki Naruko!**_

* * *

The sun as finally set down and now it's night time, specifically seven o' clock, with people starting to empty the streets and go home in Konohagakure no Sato.

Here we see Naruko still dressed in a short orange skirt with a long-sleeved orange and blue stripe shirt and still not wearing any shoes enjoying the feel of the ground and the sand between her toes & hills. The skirt got lifted up by the wind shortly exposing Naruko's mega ass to everyone around her, and the reactions are as obvious as can be with men seeing this as a couple of them might died from blood loss, and some of the women just looked on in envy of Naruko's body while eye-twitching and glaring at their husbands.

Up on a high building two people can be seen watching Naruko walk as one figure is a young girl with pink eyes and a Rock village Shinobi headband on as the metal shined from the moonlight, and next to her is a tall man adorning the same headband as her...

"So that's her? Naruko Uzumaki? The last born daughter of the father of Ninjutsu? All I see is a slut begging to fucked from here to Sunday-

"Kurotsuchi! Must I always remind you that your opinions of Uzumaki-san are to be seriously kept to yourself? I don't understand why you still hold so much dislike for her when she has done you no wrong" said the man. The girl identified as Kurotsuchi turned to look at her partner then down to his pants seeing a visible tent, then growled and eye-rolled as she spoke up, "I see you're not biased about the person we're spying on. But never mind that. It's not that I don't like her. What I don't like is what's happening around her! I mean come on, how does someone go from being the main pariah of your village to being the super celebrity everybody loves? You can't tell me this is all because of the people of this village knowing who her parents and grandparents are as that would only make it worse. I mean look at Roshi for example, everybody knows he practically grow up with the old man but you don't see people back home oogling him and drooling at his presence...then again he isn't 'that', but that's besides the point".

With a tired sigh, the man pinched the bridge of his nose and replied to his female partner, "Naruko Uzumaki grew up living in the hostile environment of a jinchuriki for short time in her childhood. She might not remember everything, but she knows very well how the life of the Jinchuriki can be. The people of Konoha did suffer a great deal of pain from the Kyuubi during the Kyuubi incident 13 years ago, but once the true story of what happened that night was revealed their hatred shifted from Naruko to the Uchiha clan seeing them responsible for the initial release of the kyuubi from it's previous container. You may not admit this, but I have seen the look you gave Naruko all those years ago when she came to visit the sandaime Tsuchikage 4 years ago with the sannin Jiraya. The truth is you just don't like her for having all this attention and you wish it was you who was in her place-

"That's not true!" said a shocked and angry Kurotsuchi, but the tall man shook his head as he continued his statement, "If that was the case then you wouldn't have been bothered by the smile and greeting gesture she gave you when you first met her that day. Unlike my generation that has a reason to resent the yondaime hokage, yours does not. And your mother didn't raise you to hate Uzumaki-san just because her alleged father is Minato Namikaze".

"It's not about that" said Kurotsuchi as she continued "Unlike everybody else I could care less about who her dad is. What makes me not like her is how she no respect for herself. She walks around barefoot everywhere as if she's homeless, she doesn't wear any underwear at all flashing her ass, cunt & cock to anyone she passes by and she has this fucking annoying aura about her as if everything in the world as peachy and if not sex can do the job for her. She's literally a disgrace to kunoichi every where in elemental nations".

"Kurotsuchi, you do realize that a kunoichi's mission chart is 60 percent of Seduction missions through out a full 40 year career, right?" asked the round man, but Kurotsuchi just eye-rolled at her partner and answered his statement, "That's complete different to her. She has never been on one, but she lost her anal vaginity at the age of 9...9! She wasn't even a kunoichi back then. Ugh! Look why don't we just stick to completing the mission and stop talking already".

With that said, Kurotsuchi and her partner kept silent and continued watching Naruko, who was now getting up to the Hokage monument to see Sakura dressed in a pink T-shirt with a white bra underneath and a pink skirt adored with a white flower pattern and some white flat shoes. Besides Sakura is a laid out blanket with two plates each having roasted prime ribs, fried rice and vegetable soup.

Normally Naruko is all about eating nothing but ramen all day, but thanks to Sakura constantly beating into her head that if she wants to attract men and not just women she has to eat healthy and have a balanced diet. Sure eating a lot of miso soup and veggy soup ramen didn't really do any harm since Naruko trains like crazy all the time, but the body still needs other nutrients besides sodium, so she agreed. And now the female Uzumaki has come to like this particular dish the most since Sakura introduced it to her.

Naruko sat down and gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek greeting her with the pinkette greeting back. And the two girls gave a short prayer before they dug into the foot and ate in a relative silence.

Once they finished their plates, both of the girls gave a sigh of relief as they sat back and looked up the sky watching the stars.

"...Ano, Naruko-chan" said Sakura, with Naruko turning to her and Sakura continuing, "I know I grew up with you and we've done a lot things together, but I never got to ask you how life has been for you. Like, how are the people of the village treating you now? And how does it feel to be the main attraction of the village since everyone in the elemental nations knows who and what you are...but more importantly, how have you been?".

Naruko raised an eyebrow at these questions, but none-the-less shrugged her shoulders as she answered back...

"I haven't really paid attention to the villagers. Villagers will always be villagers- Dattebyo. Sure I can finally buy stuff without being over priced and I can walk into a super market and not get kicked out immediately. Plus now I can finally enjoy the festival that takes place every year on my birthday, but there are still some people who will always call me the demon freak, the demon whore, the kyuubi incarnate and you get a few drunk idiots trying to throw stones at me every now and then...and then I never see them again the next day. But the point is, I've learnt to not live on people's opinions and thoughts, and chasing after their acknowledgment is really a fool's dream. I still wanna be hokage, but for a completely different reason this time. I wanna be hokage so I can follow in the foot steps my kaa-chan's husband and protect the people of this village and the fire country at large with all I've got. I wanna keep the will of fire burning...and all that jazz".

Sakura giggled at Naruko's statement, but kept quiet to let her continue speaking...

"I'm still adjusting to the whole being famous thing. As you know, when I was 7 years old I started travelling with my godfather Jiraya all over the elemental nations to raise awareness to my father's request for peace and that the countries of the elemental nations must unite and stand as one to avoid future wars. I made a lot of friends, and few enemies like the kunoichi of the Nadeshiko village calling me a freak and an abomination. And that if I ever set foot in their village again they'll castrate me to death(eye-roll). Also the yondaime Mizukage when I released the Sanbi from it's seal when I was sleep walking...which I'm still shocked at knowing I did that. I guess I'm an awesome stealthy Ninja and a Seal Master in my sleep".

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at Naruko, with the blonde Uzumaki snorting before she spoke again "He was livid when he woke up feeling like there was less of a presence inside and blamed me for it since he knew about me living with Mei-chan for the time being of my visit in Kiri. And then there is the sandaime Tsuchikage's daughter and most of the Kunoichi living there...they really can't stand my guts. Maybe it's because I look like the yondaime Hokage even though his not my dad as they first thought".

"What about Sunakagure and Kumokagure?" asked Sakura. Naruko immediately answered back, "For some reason we got attacked by some unknown Samurai before who could even get half way, and then the later the yondaime Kazekage sent a letter to Jiraya telling him to not even bother coming or else his son will try to kill me simply for being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Kumo was the best place to visit. I had my second anal experience their, plus I was allowed to enter the clubs there! But more importantly I got see the turtle island and I discovered my dad's temple that was lost in the see near the turtle island".

"Wait. You're the reason for that floating temple in the Lightning Country?! How come I only find out about this now? And why is Shikamaru's dad is so obsessed with finding out how it's even floating?" asked a surprised Sakura, and Naruko pushed a strand of hair back her ear before she answered...

"There's this place on the turtle island where Jinchuriki can go there to fight their negative-selfs then fight to claim dominance over their Bijuu's chakra. When I went into that place, I had this urge to just bite my thumb and then rub some blood on one of those headless statues. The next thing I know I feel an earthquake then we rush outside to see a huge piece of land rise out of the ocean with a big temple on it float into the sky then stay there. Bee-sensei says their might be powerful gravity seals holding the land in mid air but Jiraya believes there are seals in place that do more then control gravity. When the reason about the temple was found out, A-san made it a SS-ranked secret to keep people from trying to get up and fly to the temple since it does belong to me and only me. Someone did try to fly into it but they ended up with a serious broken back and broken right ankle from the security seals put in place to keep trespassers out. Another kunoichi was found completely charred from head to toe near the turtle island when she tried to shunshin on the floating temple".

"Itai~" said Sakura as she cringed at the image of charred corpse coming into her mind, but paid attention to Naruko who sighed before she went on...

"I took A-san, Bee-sensei and Jiraya up there to see what's inside since they believe that the temple will only allow entrance to the owners of the temple and the company they bring with them. The owner being me, of course. Unfortunately not even I can share that information with you, Sakura-chan. Those are the orders of the Lightning Daimyo and The Fire Daimyo plus the sandaime hokage himself".

Sakura nodded at this as she said "It's okay. Maybe one day you can take me up there myself so I can get to learn more about your father's family, Naruko-chan. It looks like being the last born daughter of the sage of the six paths has is perks, doesn't it?".

"Not if they can't get you to be my girlfriend" said a grinning Naruko, and Sakura just giggled at Naruko and playfully slapped her shoulder while saying "Not this again. I already told you, Naruko-chan. I can't be you're girlfriend because I'm already seeing someone else-

"And you don't ever wanna tell me who's the lucky guy...or girl- Wait, are you into women only" asked a curious Naruko, but Sakura shook her head in reply to Naruko's question and said...

"No. I'm not even bisexual. I have a boyfriend and your the only girl I've ever been with". Naruko raised her eyebrow and responded to Sakura "I'm classified as a hemeprodite. Not a girl".

"Same difference. But back to the topic, Naruko-chan, how's everything been so far? I mean, last I heard from Kakashi-sensei there's a chance you might have a doujutsu like him and Sasuke" said Sakura.

Naruko kept quiet for a second, then spoke up, "Everything feels like a sunny day before a stormy week. I feel like something big is coming and I'm gonna be dead smack in the middle of it like always. Kakashi-sensei wasn't wrong about me having a dojutsu, but all my bloodline limits are slowing awakening like a worm coming out of it's shell transforming into a butterfly. By the end of the Chunin exams I'll be leaving to go train at the floating temple for three years all by myself".

Sakura looked concerned at this, and looked directly at Naruko as she asked "All by yourself? Why? Can't you take Tsunade-sama or Jiraya-sama with you up there?".

"Nah" said Naruko as scooted over to Sakura and continued "Hime-chan is gonna be Hokage once Jiji steps down, which could be two or three weeks after the chunin exams once I leave. And Jiraya has to maintain a spy network to help out not just konoha but now the entire elemental nations to keep an eye on the underbelly of the shinobi world. Just last week we found out Danzo Shimura still has his ROOT anbu operating when Jiji told him to shut it all down. Also, there are holograms of my gandmother up their to help teach me, train me, guide me, and take care of me so there's no reason to have someone come with me...".

Naruko paused her statement to look deep into Sakura's emrald green eyes, then kissed her on the lips before she spoke up, "Unless you wanna come with me".

Sakura just giggled Naruko's antics but she got ontop of Naruko and kissed slowly and sensually while cupping Naruko's face and rubbing her whiskermarks getting a cute pair from her before she pulled away to see Naruko looking at her lovingly with a blush and said to her...

"How about this. Before you go, you get me pregnant again so you can give our son Sachiro a sibling?".

Sakura didn't even need to her Naruko's answer as her hard & throbbing erect cock slapped the small of her back causing the pinkette to smirk as she said "I'll take that as a yes".

Soon after a few seconds we now find Sakura and Naruko naked as the day they we're born with Naruko kneeling at Sakura's crotch licking up her juces and nibbling on her clit...

"Hmm! Ahhhhnnnnng! Don't stop, don't stop, Naruko-chan! Oh this just feels so good- Shanaro!" said Sakura as her back arched she grabbed onto Naruko's head to pull her in more. Her left foot was on Naruko's back while her right foot was massaging the mushroom head of Naruko's fat and long cock getting wet and sticky from all the pre-cum.

Naruko was fingering her own cunt with her left hand as her right hand grabbing hold of the thigh of Sakura's left leg, and the pleasure was anything but mediocre for the blonde female Uzumaki.

10 minutes later, Sakura was nearing her end as Naruko's tongue was already deep inside the walls of her juicy cunt exploring and dominating as much as it can. Sakura closed her eyes shut and held Naruko's face with both hands as she climaxed right into Naruko's mouth who drank all she could not even bothered by the slight pain she felt from her hair being pulled.

Once Sakura came down from her orgasm, she looked up to see Naruko crawling up towards her trailing kisses from her belly button & stomach along with her chest and growing B-cup breasts then finally her chin before she kissed her then licked her mouth causing the young emerald-eyed pinkette to open her mouth and Naruko went in with her tongue and briefly had a battled for dominance before Sakura moaned loosing giving Naruko room to explore her mouth and taste herself as well.

In need of air both Sakura and Naruko pulled away from the kiss slowly making a trail of saliva between each other.

Naruko, with a playfull look of curiosity, spoke up, "You know, Sakura-chan, I'm curious. Why is that we still have sex when you have a boyfriend you love here in Konoha. I'm pretty sure his not happy about the fact you have a 1 year old son with me as proof we dated before".

Sakura right hand reached up to cup Naruko's face soothingly, but her left hand went to the blonde Uzumaki's ass giving it a light tap getting a cute gasp then whine when she groped it...

"My boyfriend is definitely not happy about that, but I told him that I never dumped you because I stopped loving you. I only did that because I didn't wanna come between you and your duty to the rest of the world. In one way or another, Naruko-chan, the world kinda belongs to you and right now it needs you now more then ever. Sure you're gonna have a few wives and a lot of slaves, but they won't hold or slow you down like I can. Remember when I told you I got pregant and you skipped on school with me for 9 months just to be with me & take care of me? Personally I think I'm one of the people in your life who can tell you to jump and you ask how high" said Sakura.

Naruko only gave a giggle as she blushed and replied "Your on the nose with the truth, Sakura-chan. So does that mean once the world is safe you'll be my girlfriend again?".

With a sweet & mellifluous laugh, Sakura nodded her head causing Naruko's eyes to widen and lightly yell "Yay!" only making Sakura laugh more as she could feel her heart skip a beat seeing the one person she loves the most so happy and positive as she knows her to be.

Naruko grabbed on to the back of Sakura's legs and placed them on her shoulders. She positioned erect pre-cum dripping cock by Sakura's wet vagina and lightly tapped for while before teasing her for a few seconds making Sakura moan with her eyes closed before he opened them to look at Naruko and spoke up...

"Naruko-chan stop teasing me! Please give me your fat cock. I want your cock so bad inside me! I can't stand the teasing anymore- Hnng! Please give this cheating slut of a girlfriend your big bad dick and get me pregnant again!".

Naruko went down to kiss her one last time before she said, "Ask and you shall receive, my cherry blossom princess". In one go she went in with a hard thrust and both of the girls moaned loudly as Sakura could feel every inch of Naruko's big cock inside her with the mushroom head kissing her womb and the pulsing veins giving light vibrations against her walls. For Naruko the tightness felt so close to that of a virgin and it only make her more horny as she had a light orgasm squirting her pussy juices and clenching her anus shut.

"Fuuuuck! I just love how you're so tight every time we fuck, Sakura-chan!" said Naruko. With a shake moan Sakura replied "I can never get enough how fucking big you are, Naruko-chan. I heal pussy back to the point where I'm still a virgin just for you and no one else...I love you so much!".

"I love you too, Sakura-chan!" said Naruko as she went down to give Sakura a sloppy kiss and then move slowly to give Sakura time to adjust to her size. Some 3 to 5 minutes later she picks up the speed causing Sakura to moan out in pure pleasure, and Naruko wasn't far along to as she joined in on the moaning with Sakura reaching for her breasts to grope and play with her nipples but Naruko didn't leave Sakura out of the chest play as she did the same to her.

The sounds of skin slapping, sloppy kissing and girls moaning could be heard on of the heads of the four past hokages on the Hokage monument, and the two girls causing these sounds could care less about anything or anyone else except for each other only acknowledging each other's existence and blocking out the rest of the world.

As the hours rolled on the girls changed positions from Cow girl, shuttle, mermaid, doggy style and the last one now being the candle as both Naruko and Sakura were standing as Naruko was behind Sakura thrusting in and out of her in blinding speed moan-and-groaning loudly while she massaged the growing B-cups of the beautiful pinkette she's making love to.

Sakura could do nothing but reach for the back of Naruko's head with both hands and stand on the tip of her toes taking the full force of Naruko's vigorous, rough and fast thrusting that was giving her mind-blowing orgasms every 20 to 30 seconds.

Feeling her testicles give signal to her orgasm approaching, and her pussy getting ready to squirt juices by the galons, Naruko sped up again as she nibbled and bit down on Sakura's neck before she said "Sa-Sakura-chan...I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna fucking cum in your tight pussy! Oh fuck you make feel so good- Ah! Fuck yes!".

"Go ahead, Naruko-chan! Cume inside me so we can- Oh! - have child together again. Cume inside me so I can cum with you, then we can orgasm together- AAAAH FUCK!".

In a matter of moments Naruko gave one final thrust and released large amounts of cum directly into Sakura's womb over flowing through then painting her walls white before the cum came out oozing being too much for Sakura's vagina.

Just like her blonde Ex hemephrodite girlfriend, Sakura came too as she squirted insane amounts of pussy juice along with Naruko making a hell of a mess on the Hokage head they we're standing on.

"NARUKO-CHAN!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Naruko and Sakura screamed as they orgamsed together and their minds both went blank but never letting go of one another as the moon shined down on them and the wind blew by calming their heated bodies down. To both of the girls, everything paused as they achieved a high unlike any other...together.

After a full minute they both calm down from their respected orgasms. Naruko detached herself from Sakura only to turn her around so she can face her then thrusted back in to keep the cum from flowing out again. Sakura couldn't be anymore happy to see Naruko's face again as she immediately jumped onto her and crossed her legs around her hips while wrapping her arms around Naruko's neck.

**WARNING! SCAT SCENE UP AHEAD! PLEASE SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLD LINE IF IT'S NOT YOUR CUP OF COFFEE!**

The two girls held on to each other as they kissed and tongue wrestled without a single care in the world. With Naruko feeling nothing but hard stone under her feet, the moonlight on her skin and the wind tickling her tennis ball-sized testicles with her still-wet wet pussy and anus, nothing else matter in the world. Sakura however, eye-widened when she felt something poking her sphincter...

"A-ano...Hehe(blushes). Naruko-chan...I gotta go" said a nervously blushing Sakura. Naruko was confused at this raising her eyebrow in question as she asked. "Go? Go where? Do your want you back at home before 12- Oh I get it! Sochi-kun probably needs her Kaa-chan back and you-

"I'M GONNA SHIT MYSELF YOU DUMB BLONDE!" was what Sakura yelled in annoyance to Naruko's density on the whole matter, and Naruko just eye-widened before she gave Sakura a playful smirk and replied "That meal we just had must be working, huh? Well don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'll- (kiss) -help you- (lick) – anyway I can".

Sakura was having a serious heard time holding the feaces back from escaping her anal passage with all the kissing and licking Naruko was doing. And the stimulation only intensified thanks to Naruko's hands rubbing the right spots in her back, lightly smacking her ass and slowly moving her hips in a circular motion making her penis twist around inside her.

Sakura couldn't hold on any longer a she blushed heavily and moan hugging Naruko tightly as she said out loud, "I-I can't hold it back anymore, Naruko-chan! I'm gonna poop!I'm gonna shit myself in front you! And I won't stop!".

"Then do it, Sakura-chan! Show me how beautiful you are as you relieve yourself! Take a nice big shit for me, my beautiful cherry blossom princess!".

Sakura felt it happen. Her sphincter relax and a big brown lump of shit poke out her anus with the width of the turd measuring at 2 and half inches wide slowly leaving her body all hot and wet making a wet sound as it dropped in the stone floor. Sakura opened her mouth in a groan of pleasure only for Naruko to shut her up as she kissed and explored her mouth again with her tongue making Sakura close her eyes giving in to the forbidden pleasures of releasing her bowls with her blonde lover's cock still lodged into her pussy kissing her womb and rubbing against her G-spot with her nipples rubbing against Naruko's DD-cup breasts and nipples.

A few seconds pass and Sakura finally feels relief with her anus letting one last pebble of poop out to make a big pile of light brown shit between Naruko's legs.

**SCAT SCENE OVER! I REPEAT! THE SCAT SCENE IS OVER!**

Back to Kurotsuchi and her father Kitsuchi, Kurotsuchi could not believe her eyes as she was watching Naruko and Sakura the whole time they've been up on the Hokage monument. Her face cringed in utter shock and disgust and she said to herself out loud...

"O-Oh Kami...that...was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen my entire life. Who the hell does that?! In public of all places on a historical site?! I take back what I said, tou-chan. Self-disrespect is truly an understatement when it comes to Uzumaki Naruko. The things she does with her sluts- Tou-chan? Tou-chan where are you?!".

Kurotsuchi looked around for her father, but couldn't see him anywhere making the guess he probably left as soon as the mission got a little too pornographic for his taste. Kurotsuchi, not wanting to see anymore vile acts of disgusting open sex and fetishes stood up and left as well with a scowl on her face. But if you looked closely you could see a small blush on her face.

**...To Be Continued...**

**Closing Theme Song: supercell – Ki mi no Shira nai Monogatari**

XXXX

_**AN/: My apologies for any mistakes I couldn't clear up. I hope the lemon was to your liking and the scat scene to those who enjoyed it which was written by Emily -SLQ- Harry and not me. I just edited it a bit to give more room for imagination.**_

_Emily -SLQ- Harry/: Hey guys! There will be more scat scenes and maybe some bestility in this story if you like. Make your requests for any fetishes to be added and what kind of other freaky stuff you wanna see! Ja Ne!_

**AN/: That's all we have to say remember to stay cool, be cool, look cool and**

_**Mei Terumi: Masturbate to your heart's content you beautiful so and so!**_


End file.
